Certain flight-related parameters of an aircraft may be recorded by a flight data recorder (FDR). In addition, audio data from a cockpit may be recorded by a cockpit voice recorder (CVR). These components may be integrated into a single unit, which may be referred to as an electronic flight data recorder (EFDR). The CVR may record two hours or more of audio data while the FDR may record up to 20 hours or more of other data. The data stored by the FDR may include recordings from a flight data acquisition unit (FDAU) or other components, such as recordings of: airspeed, altitude, vertical acceleration, pitch, and fuel level. Some data may be forwarded from the aircraft to the ground using a point-to-point system. For instance, the FDAU may forward data to an Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System (ACARS) for transmittal to AGARS equipment on the ground via satellite or dedicated ground based radios.